Uma nova vida
by Ginevra Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Um destino.... duas vidas.......... o que pode acontecer? [CONTINUAÇÃO GESTOS FALAM MAIS DO QUE PALAVRAS CAP 7 ON FINALMENTE!] [REPUBLICANDO]
1. Aviso I

Não, isto não é o cap 7, mas dependendo do número de respostas que eu tiver, quem sabe ele não vem mais rápido?

Bom gente, cá estou eu de novo. Estava relendo a fic e percebi que é uma das mnihas fics que mais gosto. Por isso, vou começar a republicá-la. Mas para isso, preciso do apoio de vocês. Afinal, não vai adiantar de nada eu betá-la, consertá-la se ninguém vai ler não é mesmo? Bem, digam o que acham. Espero a resposta de vcs.

Ah, quase me esqueci:

Mil desculpas por ter abandonado a todos vcs. Sinto muitíssimo por isso. Vou tentar recompensá-los, escrevendo mais, ok? E deem uma passada lá na Alheios à Tempestade. Reviews nunca são demais, né?

Kissus pra todos!


	2. Uma Nova Vida

**Cap 1 – Uma nova vida**

Fazia dezesseis anos que Ginevra estava casada com Harry. Não podia dizer que era o casamento perfeito, brigavam como qualquer casal, mais tinha tudo e tentava ser feliz. Porém sabia que isso não era possível. Tinha dois filhos: uma menina de dezesseis anos chamada Grauben e um menino de quatorze anos chamado Axel. Axel era alto e esguio. Puxou os cabelos de fogo de Gina, porém os olhos verdes de Harry. Tinha o temperamento explosivo da mãe, porém era um tanto quanto doce quando queria. Já Grauben, era podemos dizer a "ovelha negra" da família. Não se dava e nem obedecia a ninguém. Era um pouco menos revoltada com a mãe sem deixar de lado o seu gênio forte. Era loira com os cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros e cachos definidos. Olhos cor de prata e uma língua afiada como a de uma cobra. Grauben estava em seu 6° ano em Hogwarts e era uma sonserina nata. Já Axel estava no 4° ano e honrava a família Weasley na casa Grifinória. Moravam em Hogsmead para que Grauben e Axel pudessem ir todos os finais de semana para casa o que proporcionava a casa um ambiente muito mais familiar. Harry era auror, porém desde a morte de Voldemort os comensais estavam cada vez mais parados e seu trabalho agora era quase que monótono. Harry e Grauben se odiavam com toda a força que tinham, Harry ainda acumulava o ódio pôr Draco e o depositava todo na jovem. Grauben desconhecia quem era seu pai e todo o ódio de Harry pôr ele Draco. Sabia que não era filha de Harry, porém ninguém lhe contava quem o era, o que lhe deixava com mais raiva. Alimentava uma raiva enorme pôr Harry e que sabia Ter fundamentos, apenas não sabia aonde encontrá-lo.

Ginevra era a mais dedicada das esposas e das mães, o que não significava que ela era feliz. Ao contrário fazia-se de dedicada para o vazio que sentia em seu coração e que dezesseis anos não puderam curar. Toda vez que olhava Grauben ouvia seu sorriso e sua voz. Amava a filha com a mesma intensidade que a afastava de si. Pois cada vez que se aproximava se lembrava dele e isso a machucava. Nos momentos em que conseguia ver apenas a filha, conseguia aproximá-la de si. E eram nesses momentos que elas se entendiam e compartilhavam tudo. Pôr mais que brigassem e se odiassem, se amavam. E isso bastava.

Fim do 1° capítulo


	3. A Chegada

Cap 2 – A chegada 

Era sexta-feira. Ginevra estava saindo do trabalho. Iria buscar os filhos na estação para o fim de semana, porém ainda era cedo então decidiu dar uma volta no parque. Foi até lá e se sentou em um dos bancos em frente ao chafariz. Gostava de ficar lá observando os pássaros e a água cair. Pensou em sua vida e mais uma vez, como sempre chegava à conclusão, percebeu o quanto infeliz era. Estava certo, tinha o marido perfeito, o emprego perfeito, uma casa, uma família que apesar de tudo era unida, ou aparentava ser. O que poderia querer mais? Não sabia. Ou apenas não admitia. Perdeu-se em pensamentos e uma lembrança veio em sua mente.

Flashback

Era um maravilhoso fim de tarde, principalmente pôr estar com ele. O sol se punha alaranjado e algumas estrelas já começavam a aparecer. Estavam deitados na grama do parque abraçados. Observavam o céu, os pássaros, a natureza. Tudo parecia calmo, apesar de saberem não estar. Encontravam um no outro a paz que não tinham separados.

_-O que estás pensando, Draco?_

_-Que este fim de tarde podia não acabar. Sei que ele irá, mais em meu coração ele ficará guardado, para sempre ruiva._

_-Eu sei, mas espero que possamos voltar aqui um dia. Juntos, e rir do passado e de nossas dúvidas. – Draco a beijou na ponta do nariz e a abraçou mais forte. Sabia que não voltariam. Nunca._

Fim do Flashback 

Ginevra sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pôr seu rosto quando voltou a si. Aquele havia sido o último dia deles juntos. Haviam tido um passeio em Hogsmead e foram até aquele parque. Depois daquele dia, suas vidas não fora a mesma. E nunca mais seria.

Agora as lágrimas já escorriam sem controle. Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos inevitáveis de sua cabeça. Já tinham dezesseis anos desde a morte de Draco e ainda sentia como se ele pudesse aparecer a qualquer momento em sua frente. Ainda podia sentir sua mão tocando em seu rosto, seus lábios frios nos seus, seu sorriso doce, suas piadas, sua presença. Era como se ele estivesse para chegar de uma aula e tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho ruim. Mas sabia que ele não voltaria e que tudo tinha sido real. E muito. Enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou. Aquele lugar a trazia lembranças que deveriam ter sido enterradas à dezesseis anos. Andou até um ponto deserto do povoado e aparatou a tempo de ouvir o trem aproximando-se.

-------------------------------------------- DG -------------------------------------------

Grauben levantou-se mal-humorada. Não entendia o porquê de Ter que voltar pra casa todos os finais de semana. Preferia passar o ano em Hogwarts. Odiava estar naquela casa, naquela família. Saiu do trem junto com o irmão e foi ao encontro da mãe que já os aguardavam.

-Como passaram a semana meus queridos? – perguntou Ginevra tentando afastar as lembranças que teimavam em voltar ao olhá-la.

-Teria sido melhor se não precisasse voltar pra cá.

-Foi boa mãe, mais teria sido melhor se não tivesse que agüentá-la. – disse Axel olhando a irmã de esguelha.

-Parem com isso vocês dois! São irmãos e devem conviver melhor! Agora vamos que o pai de vocês está nos esperando para o jantar.

Foram andando devagar por causa dos malões pesados. A casa era num povoado próximo, onde todos se conheciam. Chegaram a casa e um elfo veio recebê-los.

-Como foram de viagem senhorizinhos?

-Bem Charlott, bem. – respondeu Grauben rápido antes de subir para seu quarto.

-O senhor mandou avisar que não pode esperá-los e já foi para seu turno senhora.

-Ok, Charlott, prepare apenas um lanche para nós.

-Sim senhora – disse o elfo saindo em direção a cozinha.

-Mãe, preciso falar com a senhora.

-O que há Axel? – perguntou Ginevra enquanto sentava-se no sofá.

-Acho que já deu pra notar, que Grauben está um pouco mais mal-humorada do que antes, me preocupo com ela. Anda tão calada e aérea. Não sei o que há.

-Irei falar com ela querido, não se preocupe.

-Sim mãe, irei para o meu quarto. – disse Axel subindo as escadas.

Ginevra deu um longo suspiro antes de subir para o quarto da filha. Era verdade que a menina andava um tanto calada e com um ar misterioso nas últimas semanas. Iria investigar.

Bateu na porta do quarto da filha e recebeu um grito de "Não me amole" da porta enfeitiçada. Abriu a porta e entrou. Viu a filha na janela soltando uma coruja que levava uma carta.

-Para quem escreves minha filha.

-Ninguém que conheces mãe. Vejo que o feitiço da porta não adianta mais, não é? Preciso por um outro para ver se soluciono este problema – disse Grauben sarcástica como sempre – o que você quer?

-Conversar minha filha. Vejo que andas um tanto quanto mudada. Há algo que queira me contar?

-Não mãe. Não há nada para contar. – disse ela desviando o olhar rapidamente. Sempre conseguira mentir mais ultimamente não andava muito confiante. Principalmente com sua mãe.

-Grauben, sabe que pode contar comigo para o que quiser. Quero lhe ajudar.

-Sei de um jeito que podes me ajudar – falou agora mais confiante e com o olhar fixo em sua mãe – podes começar me dizendo quem é meu pai e por que não o conheço! – disse quase gritando

-Grauben sabe que não gosto de falar nisso, por favor, compreenda...

-Não! Você não tem o direito de e esconder isso! Há algo nisso tudo, eu sei! Se você não vai me contar, descobrirei sozinha! – disse Grauben antes de sair correndo do quarto.


	4. Lembranças

Cap 3 – Lembranças 

Harry chegou tarde em casa. Encontrou o filho na biblioteca lendo. Era um pai cuidadoso e dedicado. Menos é claro com Grauben. Sabia que a menina não tinha culpa do pai que teve, mais não conseguia amá-la como filha. Toda vez que a olhava via Draco e era como se ele ainda estivesse naquela casa. Subiu até o quarto e encontrou Ginevra pensativa.

-Ginevra? Estás acordada?

-Sim Harry. Como foi no trabalho?

-Bem, nada de novo. E você como está?

-Bem, um pouco preocupada com Grauben. Saiu faz tempo e ainda não voltou. Não que isso seja novidade mais não consigo não me preocupar.

-Quer que eu vá procurá-la?

-Não é preciso. Logo ela estará de volta.

-Bom vou tomar um banho. Estou morto.

-Claro. – disse Ginevra levantando-se e indo procurar o filho.

Foi até a biblioteca e lá o encontrou aprofundado em uma leitura. Axel adorava livros.

-Lendo, Axel?

-Sim mãe. Desejas algo?

-Sim meu filho. Quero conversar sobre sua irmã. Não consegui conversar com ela como deves ter percebido. Pra quem ela tanto escreve meu filho? Sabes de algo?

-Não mãe. Ela tem recebido muitas cartas mais nunca fala nada sobre elas. Achas que há algo de errado?

-Não sei. Bom, acho que vou dormir e tirar estes pensamentos da cabeça. Boa noite Axel.

-Boa noite mãe. – disse voltando para sua leitura

Ginevra voltou para o quarto e encontrou Harry já deitado.

-Harry.

-Sim Ginny?

-Hoje Grauben voltou com aquele assunto sobre seu pai.

-E o que lhe disses?

-Que não queria falar sobre isso.

-E ela não aceitou certo?

-Sim. Disse que se eu não a contasse que descobriria por si só. Tenho medo do que ela possa fazer. - disse Ginny abraçando o marido tentando procurar alguma segurança apesar de saber não adiantar

-Acho que algum dia ela irá descobrir. Nós querendo ou não.

Flashback 

Fazia um mês desde a morte de Draco. Ninguém além de Hermione sabia a verdade sobre o seqüestro de Ginevra. Por isso todos tratavam Harry como um verdadeiro herói. Ginny tentava ao máximo evitá-lo mais isso se tornava cada dia mais difícil com seus irmãos tentando aproximá-los. Até que um dia em um almoço na Toca o pai de Ginny pediu a palavra.

_-Hoje recebi uma ótima notícia! Nosso querido Harry veio me pedir permissão para noivar com Ginny! _

Todos gritaram de felicidade. Ginny olhou para o pai sem entender e em seguida para Harry. O moreno sorria como se tudo estivesse normal. Não teve como fugir.

_-E então Ginny? – perguntou sua mãe – Não irá deixar Harry esperando sua resposta, não é?_

_Ginny abaixou a cabeça ao sentir os olhos serem embaçados por lágrimas. Sem levantar a cabeça falou quase num sussurro._

_-Sim, aceito me casar com Harry. – Em seguida saiu da sala onde todos comemoravam e foi para seu quarto. Não sabia por que tinha aceitado. Mais sabia que seu coração não queria aquilo. Ouviu Hermione a chamando no corredor e decidiu sair dali. Depois resolveria aquela história de casamento._

Fim do Flashback 

Ginevra pegou no sono e em seu sonho, via Grauben quando tinha seus 5 anos e perguntou pela primeira vez sobre o pai. Porém no sonho, a menina decidia ir procurar pelo pai e quando Ginevra se dava conta estava chorando ajoelhada em frente ao túmulo da menina, ao lado do de Draco.

Acordou sobressaltada. Levantou-se devagar para não acordar o marido e foi até o quarto de Grauben. Estava vazio, como o tinha deixado há algumas horas. Sentou-se na cama da menina. Olhou para o quarto e se lembrou de Draco. Eram raros os momentos que olhava pra filha e não lembrava de Draco. A menina era a cara do pai. Fisicamente e na personalidade. O mesmo jeito ordenado, mas que não deixava de lado um próprio jeito bagunceiro. Não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima que escorreu involuntariamente de seu olho. Chorou durante algum tempo silenciosamente e depois dormiu ali mesmo.

------------------------------------------ DG -------------------------------------------------

Grauben saiu da casa correndo. A raiva transbordava em seus olhos junto com as lágrimas. Correu até se cansar. Sentou-se no paralelepípedo da rua e ficou ali ouvindo o silêncio da madrugada. Começou a por as idéias no lugar e concluiu que não podia voltar pra casa. Não queria. Mas para onde iria? Não tinham parentes, a não ser os avó, Sra Weasley, porém a Toca era muito longe dali. Pensou em sua tia Hermione e seu tio Rony, mas não queria incomodá-los. Afinal, haviam acabado de se casar. Então uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Não sabia por que tinha lembrado daquilo, porém era sua única opção. E provavelmente sua mãe não a procuraria ali. Ergueu sua varinha e em questão de segundos estava dentro do Noitibus tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente. Depois de uns quarenta minutos chegou ao seu destino. Saltou e olhou para a Mansão no fim da estrada de terra. Ainda era madrugada, o que deixava a Mansão mais misteriosa e sombria. Começou a andar pela estradinha olhando para as ruínas da Mansão e para o que outrora parecia ter sido um lugar alegre e bem cuidado. Ia naquele lugar desde os seus seis ou sete anos, quando começaram as brigas com sua mãe. Era um lugar que lhe dava um conforto e uma segurança indescritíveis. Conhecia a maior parte da casa, porém tinha certeza ainda Ter muito o descobrir. Entrou pela porta dos fundos. Um inconfundível cheiro húmido veio ao seu nariz, porém já estava acostumada. Subiu as escadarias e passou pela biblioteca. Os livros agora, muito velhos e destruídos, eram seu maior prazer na casa. Pegou um que estava lendo a algum tempo sobre as Artes das Trevas, e foi para o 3° andar. Era lá que encontrava o lugar que mais lhe agradava. Em um quarto, que parecia de um garoto de uns 15 anos que seu coração achava conhecer. Porém nunca ninguém apareceu na casa, então acabou deixando a idéia para lá. Sentou-se num sofá e começou a ler o livro. Falava sobre feitiços de proteção. Não apenas feitiços, mas também as chamadas "escoltas" que não deixavam uma pessoa morrer tão facilmente. Seu corpo podia morrer, mas seu espírito continuava vivo. E com algumas poções de nível altíssimo de elaboração poderia juntar novamente corpo e espírito. Estava tão entretida em sua leitura que não percebeu quando uma porta se abriu no primeiro andar. Depois de passado alguns minutos, começou a ouvir passos na escada que rangia. Estranhou já que ninguém nunca ia até aquele lugar. Pegou sua varinha no casaco e colocou-a em posição de defesa. Ou viu os passos se aproximando e viu uma figura encapuzada entrar no quarto. Viu-a tirar o capuz e ali um jovem que ela achou conhecer de algum lugar. Sua voz saiu como se há décadas não fosse pronunciada.

-Pequena Grauben. Finalmente nos conhecemos.


	5. O Encontro

Cap 4 – O encontro 

-Pequena Grauben. Finalmente nos conhecemos.

-Quem é você?? – falou a menina com força sem deixar transparecer o medo em sua voz.

-Então não me reconheces? – disse o jovem retirando a capa e sentando-se em frente à Grauben – sou tão diferente assim do que quando estou escrevendo?

Grauben abaixou a varinha e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

-Matt?

-Sim Grauben sou eu.

Grauben se levantou e deu um abraço apertado em Matt que quase o derrubou. Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. Quando finalmente separaram-se ela o olhou como que pela primeira vez (o que não deixava de ser).

Era um jovem alto de olhos verde-prata. Cabelos loiros, porém não tanto quanto os dela, e lisos, caindo sobre o olho.

-O que fazes aqui? Como me encontrou? – falou a menina puxando-o para se sentar ao seu lado.

-Decidi vir para podermos nos falar melhor. Fui até a sua casa e a vi saindo. Parei para comer algo e depois vim a sua procura. Não sabia onde encontrá-la mais tinha alguma idéia. – Falou em ele abrindo um longo sorriso em seguida – Estás triste? Não pareces muito feliz. O que há?

-Briguei de novo com mamãe. - Disse ela.

-Não se preocupe. Estou aqui, e nada poderá machucá-la – disse ele a puxando para junto de si.

Grauben sentiu seu braço em volta de seu ombro. Sentiu-se protegida. Uma forte emoção lhe veio e ela começou a chorar. Chorou até sentir-se aliviada e em seguida adormeceu deitada no ombro de Matt.

Matt era filho de um comensal e, por herança, havia se tornado um comensal também. Grauben sabia que Harry era inimigo de Voldemort e por isso foi procurar a respeito do padrasto junto de seus inimigos. Conseguiu também saber através de sua tia Hermione que sua mãe havia conhecido um comensal. A tia que tentou se desmentir deixou escapulir isso em uma conversa com a sobrinha. Grauben foi procurar por esse comensal e para isso pediu a ajuda de Matt, que apesar de ser um comensal, não era uma pessoa alegre e gentil. Nunca haviam se visto pessoalmente até aquele dia, se correspondendo apenas por carta. Tornaram-se grandes amigos e sabiam mais um sobre o outro do que qualquer um.

----------------------------------------------- DG --------------------------------------------

Grauben dormiu profundamente um sono tranqüilo que a muito não tinha. Quando acordou já tinha amanhecido, porém não devia passar ainda das 8h. Levantou-se e não viu Matt no quarto. "Terá sido um sonho?" pensou tristemente. Porém quando saiu do quarto um leve cheiro de café e ovos mexidos, lhe convenceram de que não havia sido um sonho. Desceu até a cozinha e em vez de poeira e teias de aranha viu uma cozinha limpa e arrumada com a mesa posta. Sentou-se na mesa e viu Matt entrar na casa com algumas margaridas recém colhidas que ele colocou em um vaso em cima da mesa.

-Bom dia preguiçosa!

-Bom dia. – falou Grauben manhosa logo após um bocejo – a tempos que eu não dormia tão bem. Preciso dormir mais aqui.

Tomaram café da manhã enquanto conversavam animadamente. Ao terminarem, com um simples feitiço limparam a cozinha toda e em seguida voltaram para o quarto.

-Bom Matt, na sua última carta disse que tinha algo importante para me falar.

-Não quis contá-la por carta então decidi vir pessoalmente. Confesso que fiquei com medo que com a notícia você fizesse alo precipitado.

-Estás me deixando nervosa! Fale logo.

-Bom. Descobri algumas coisas em respeito a sua mãe e ao tal comensal. – disse de modo cauteloso

-Conte-me logo Matt.

-Bom, o nome dele era Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Uma família tradicional e muito antiga. Estudou em Hogwarts e era sangue-puro. Odiava quem não fosse. Pelo que se sabe, não chegou a prestar nenhum serviço ao Lorde, morreu logo em sua primeira missão.

-Na primeira?

-Sim. Estranho? Nem tanto. Olhe esta manchete do Profeta Diário. Saiu no dia anterior a sua morte.

"_Seqüestro de uma Weasley ainda não solucionado._

_A caçula dos Weasley's, Ginevra que está em seu 6° ano em Hogwarts, desapareceu ontem logo após cumprir sua primeira prova. Não se sabe ainda seu paradeiro e nenhum sinal dos seqüestradores. A família está assustada com a demora de algum sinal e já acionou os aurores"_

-No dia seguinte saiu esta outra matéria:

"_Lúcius Malfoy e seu filho, Draco Malfoy, foram encontrados ontem pela manhã mortos em uma das masmorras da Mansão Malfoy. O garoto que pelo que se sabe tinha ido fazer uma visita ao pai, teria acabado de se iniciar na "carreira" de comensal da morte. Nenhum suspeito ainda foi encontrado"._

-Matt. Olhe esta foto. Não lhe parece familiar? – Grauben mostrou a foto de uma Mansão antiga, porém bem conservada.

-Sim. Estamos nela. Esta é a Mansão Malfoy.

-Mais então será que há alguma ligação entre o seqüestro e a morte destes Malfoy's?

-É bem provável. Não se sabe muito a respeito dos dois acontecimentos, apenas que os dois estudavam em Hogwarts.

-Draco Malfoy... Este nome não me é estranho.

-Provavelmente não. Foi uma família muito popular no meio das trevas.

-Bom, acho que então, talvez possamos descobrir alguma coisa aqui na Mansão. Podemos procurar alguma ligação entre os dois.

-Mais antes precisamos dar uma limpeza neste lugar.

-É. Mas podemos fazer isso depois do almoço certo?

-Certo. Onde iramos almoçar?

-Que tal irmos até o povoado? Podemos comer algo por lá.

-Não precisas ir a casa?

-Precisar é uma coisa. Querer é bem diferente.

-Entendo. Só não quero que pensem que eu também seqüestrei a menina Weasley! – falou Matt abraçando Grauben pela cintura.

-Pois sendo assim tenho uma idéia. Que tal ir comigo até lá? Provavelmente apenas meu irmão estará lá. – disse Grauben abraçando o amigo também.

-Ok.

-Então vamos. Não quero ter que encontrar minha mãe hoje.

----------------------------------------------- DG -----------------------------------------

Chegaram a casa ainda não eram 13h. Entraram e se dirigiram pra a cozinha para comer algo. Fizeram sanduíches e se dirigiram para a sala para comer. Estavam quase terminando quando ouvem a lareira acender e de lá saem primeiro Axel, em seguida Ginevra e por último Harry.

-Filha! Você está bem? Fiquei preocupada.

-Estou bem mãe, não devias se preocupar. – falou Grauben revirando os olhos

-Quem é o seu amigo, maninha? – perguntou Axel curioso.

-Este é o Matt. Um amigo. Chegou ontem à noite. Está hospedado no povoado.

Ginevra ainda não tinha olhado para o garoto que estava sentado ao lado de sua filha. Olhou-o com extrema atenção. O conhecia de algum lugar, tinha certeza.

-Como vai senhora Weasley? Senhor Potter, Axel?

-Bem, obrigado. – falou Harry também reconhecendo o menino.

-Bom gente – começou Grauben já cansada daquilo tudo – a conversa está muito boa, mas eu e Matt temos muito o que fazer. Vamos, Matt?

-Claro. – disse ele se levantando. Com um gesto simples fez desaparecer toda a sujeira que haviam feito. Em seguida virou-se para os outros.

-Foi um prazer conhece-los. Espero que nos encontremos novamente.

-Esperamos o mesmo. – falou Harry um pouco desconfiado.

Já estavam no jardim quando Axel veio correndo até a irmã.

-Esqueci de lhe entregar isso. Tinha me pedido algo sobre o tempo da mamãe em Hogwarts. É um diário. Estava no sótão.

-Obrigado Axel. Isto servirá.

-Para onde vão?

-Estamos numa casa abandonada logo após o povoado. Posso lhe pedir mais um favor, maninho?

-Claro, mais custará mais alguns galeões...

-Ok, tome aqui. Mande meu malão para a casa. Aqui está o endereço. Irei direto para Hogwarts na Segunda.

-Certo. Então nos vemos lá. Até logo.

-Tchau.

Axel ficou vendo a irmã e Matt se afastarem. Então era pra ele que ela tanto escrevia. Só podia ser. Entrou na casa. Estava subindo para o quarto da irmã quando seu pai o chamou.

Foram até o escritório e lá o pai começou.

-Então, quem é aquele jovem rapaz que estava com sua irmã?

-Não sei pai. O conheci agora também.

-Tens certeza? Nunca o viu antes?

-Não... Mais porque perguntas?

-Nada. Apenas queria saber. Para onde foram?

-Disseram que iam dar uma volta em um povoado próximo.

-Certo. Bom então está certo. Preciso voltar para o trabalho. Até mais tarde filho.

-Até – disse Axel saindo do escritório do pai e indo realizar o pedido da irmã.


	6. A Herdeira

Cap 5 – A Herdeira 

Ginevra viu a filha saindo e foi para seu quarto. Não podia ser. Aquele jovem, era parecido demais com... ouviu uma batida na porta. Viu Harry entrar por ela e sentar na beira da cama. Olhou para o marido e percebeu o quanto ele também estava surpreso.

-Não pode ser ele – ouviu o marido sussurrar mais para sí mesmo do que para a esposa – ele está morto!

-Fale baixo Harry! Axel pode ouvir.

-Ginevra, você faz alguma idéia de quem seja aquele...

-Não Harry. É impossível que seja. Como você acabou de dizer ele... – uma lágrima desceu de seu rosto, depois de tanto tempo será que ele estaria vivo? – morto. Morto para sempre.

-Precisamos descobrir quem é ele. E o que fez com Grauben. Será um truque? Uma poção para nos amedrontar?

-Quem faria isto Harry?

-Granger. – Harry falou aquela palavra como se tivesse pavor dela. Uma lembrança veio em sua memória.

Flashback 

Estavam jantando na Toca. Fazia dois dias que Harry havia anunciado seu "casamento" Ginevra. A família, com exceção de Ginny e Hermione, estava feliz e não parava de falar no casamento. Entre eles uma voz se destacou. Rony falava empolgado.

_-Será o casamento do século! Há isso servirá para calar a boca daqueles que insinuavam que minha maninha aqui tinha algo com aquele Malfoy estúpido. Imagine! Se Ginny teria um "romance" com seu seqüestrador. _

_-CHEGA! – falou Ginny sentindo as lágrimas correrem. Todos se calaram vendo a raiva da ruiva – EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM O POTTER! NINGUÉM AQUI SABE O QUE REALMENTE ACONTECEU NAQUELA MANSÃO! E NÃO QUEREM ACREDITAR EM MIM, NÃO FAZ MAL! EU NÃO LIGO! – dizendo isso saiu correndo para o jardim. _

_-Pobre Ginny – falou Harry ingenuamente – ainda não se livrou completamente do feitiço de confusão. Espero que melhore logo..._

_-Não há feitiço algum. - Todos olharam para Hermione que agora estava de pé – Ginny está certa. Deveriam acreditar no que ela diz sobre o que aconteceu na Mansão. Pois querendo ou não, é a verdade. Potter seqüestrou Ginny. E depois matou Draco. Tentei por a cabeça para funcionar!_

_Harry a olhou como quem olhava para uma louca._

_-Como pode dizer isso de mim Mione? EU salvei vocês daquele monstro! Como pode dizer que eu seqüestrei Ginny? EU AMO A GINEVRA! – falou Harry de modo a convencer todos os presentes._

_-Mione você deve estar enfeitiçada, assim como Ginny. Amanhã posso ir ao St. Mungus com você se quiser para..._

_-Não preciso de nenhum hospital Ronald. Nem eu, nem Ginevra. Harry matou Draco. E seqüestrou Ginevra será que vocês n..._

_Porém Hermione não terminou a frase. Viu um Rony furioso se levantar e sacar a varinha._

_-Se você vai ficar profanando mentiras em minha casa, Granger, é melhor ir embora!_

_-Se é assim que você quer Rony. Eu irei._

_E dizendo isso Hermione saiu em direção ao jardim. Lá encontrou Ginny chorando. Deu um abraço na amiga e disse._

_-Não sou mais bem vinda aqui Ginevra. Cuide-se. E lembre-se. Não és obrigada a nada._

_-O que houve Hermione, aonde você vai?_

_-Vou para casa. Já faz muito tempo que preciso ir. Cuide-se. – e dizendo isso, Hermione aparatou._

_Ginevra resolveu ir até a cozinha saber o que tinha acontecido. Pode ver uma lágrima correr dos olhos da amiga antes dela aparatar. Entrou na cozinha e um clima tenso se instalara. _

_-O que vocês fizeram com Hermione? Porque ela foi embora?_

_-Ela só sabe dizer mentiras. E nesta casa, mentirosos não são bem vindos._

_-HERMIONE NÃO FALOU MENTIRAS! – disse Ginny novamente irritada. Não acreditava que Rony estava dizendo aquilo. Antes que pudesse continuar Ouviu Rony dizendo algo e ser atingida por um feitiço. Sentiu-se de repente sonolenta e caiu no chão da cozinha. _

_Rony aproximou-se de Ginny e a levou para o quarto. Sentou-se ao lado de sua cama e viu a irmã dormir._

_-Desculpe maninha – disse ele – mais isso é para o seu próprio bem._

_No dia seguinte, levaram Ginevra ao St Mungus, porém nenhum feitiço foi detectado na menina. A enfermeira entrou no quarto onde Ginny ainda dormia sob sedativos, e encontrou Harry olhando-a. _

_-Ela ficará bem sr Potter. _

_-Eu sei. Porém me preocupam as coisas que ela fala. Não fazem sentido algum._

_-Não é porque ela não estava enfeitiçada no momento em que os senhores a trouxeram que signifique que ela não tenha ficado com algum resquício de feitiço senhor. Porém, não podemos detectar depois de 48h se houve ou não algum feitiço. – a enfermeira falou saindo em seguida._

_A mente de Harry se abriu. Então era isso. Seria este o jeito que calaria Ginny e seus irmãos. Era simples. Precisava apenas fazer com que ela e os outros pensassem que ela foi enfeitiçada; e para isso nada melhor do que um feitiço de confusão pensou Harry sacando a varinha._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Hermione seria sim capaz de fazer isso. – falou Harry com um tom de raiva

-Mas há tanto tempo que não a vemos. Como saberia onde moramos?

-Isto seria o mais fácil a descobrir.

Falando isso Harry saiu com uma idéia.

------------------------------------------- DG -----------------------------------------------

Axel terminou de juntar as coisas da irmã. Ouviu o pai saindo e resolveu esperar um pouco. Não seria bom ser pego levando a mala da irmã. Esperou alguns minutos e depois saiu. Pegou o Noitibus para chegar até a Mansão onde a irmã estava. O difícil seria não ser visto no povoado.

------------------------------------------- DG ---------------------------------------------

Ginevra viu o marido sair e em seguida dormiu. Um sono pesado e cheio de lembranças que lhe atormentavam.

"_Viu Draco ser pego pelos braços por dois homens que o colocaram sentado ao lado de uma mesa._ _Draco não protestou, apenas a olhava como que implorando para que ela acreditasse em suas palavras. Viu o braço do loiro ser esticado em cima da mesa e a viu a dor em seus olhos. Uma agulha perfurou-lhe a carne para realizar a tatuagem. Depois de desenhada, jogaram um feitiço que ela não sabia para que servia. Ouviu a voz do loiro. E em seguida uma outra voz. _

_-Eu te amo. Nunca mentiria para você._

-Avada Kedrava!

_Acordou suando assustada. Tudo não passara de um sonho. Porém, seu coração não concordava. Sabia que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Ele estava morto. Para sempre._

------------------------------------------- DG ------------------------------------------------

Grauben e Matt chegaram a Mansão. Subiram até o já conhecido quarto e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Até Grauben quebrar o silêncio.

-Me desculpe. – falou ela com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas.

-Pelo que pequena? – falou Matt abraçando Grauben sem entender

-Não queria que tivesse sido daquele jeito. Queria ter te apresentado de um jeito menos...

-Não se preocupe pequena, não me importo. Mesmo. Não precisas chorar.

-Tá. – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas.

-Agora o que você acha de darmos uma olhada naquele diário que seu irmão lhe deu?

-Pode ser.

Grauben se levantou e pegou o diário. Sentou-se ao lado de Matt e começaram a folheá-lo. Era um diário de couro preto, muito velho e desgastado. Uma pequena corrente também de couro fechava com um nó o livro. Desfizeram o nó com alguma dificuldade e logo na primeira capa as seguintes palavras escritas magicamente reluziam.

"_Este diário pertence à Família Malfoy_

_Deve ser passado por todos os homens Malfoy's para que registrem_

_Feitos, avisos, ou preocupações._

_A quem ler este diário no futuro saiba, tudo escrito aqui é secreto e amaldiçoado: bisbilhoteiros não são bem vindos"_

Viraram a Segunda página onde continham em letras miúdas vários nomes com as respectivas páginas de cada Malfoy que al escreveu. No pé da página reluzia o último nome: Draco Malfoy.

Abriram na página destinada ao último Malfoy. Lá, um nome reluzia em uma letra cursiva e bem desenhada. Grauben leu e releu o nome sem acreditar. No meio da página estava escrito

"_À Grauben Weasley Malfoy,_

_Minha herdeira" _


	7. O Diário parte 1

Cap 6 – O Diário parte l 

Abriram na página destinada ao último Malfoy. Lá, um nome reluzia em uma letra cursiva e bem desenhada. Grauben leu e releu o nome sem acreditar. No meio da página estava escrito

"_À Grauben Weasley Malfoy,_

_minha herdeira"_

Matt olhou para Grauben preocupado. Viu os olhos da menina reluzirem brilhantes. Segurou-a pelos ombros virando-a para si.

-Não precisas fazer isso se não quiser. Talvez, pois há uma chance, de não ser verdade. Queres mesmo isto?

-Você sabe que sim. – falou Grauben como se só aquelas palavras bastassem, e realmente bastaram. Matt sabia o que aquilo significava para a Grauben. Abraçou Grauben apertado. E então sem mais palavras, saiu do quarto.

Grauben viu o amigo sair, e agradeceu a ele mentalmente por entender que ela precisava ficar sozinha. Pegou o diário, virou à Segunda página destinada ao último dos Malfoy's e começou a ler.

"_Em primeiro lugar, permita-me que eu me apresente. Sou Draco Malfoy, tenho atualmente 18 anos. 2 anos já se passaram desde a minha suposta "morte". Sim suposta, pois todos pensam que morri. Para que possas entender como tudo se passou, ou ao menos tudo que eu sei como se passou, precisarei lhe contar do início. Tentarei resumir, pois bem sem o quanto "História da Magia" é monótona e deprimente._

_Em meu último ano em Hogwarts, não me preocupava mais tanto com estudos e boa aparência. Dali a um ano atingiria a maioridade bruxa e poderia, infelizmente, cumprir a "vida" que meu pai havia planejado para mim: formar-me em Hogwarts, e servir pelo resto da vida ao Lorde das Trevas. Porém, como tudo que é certo demais tende a se desalinhar, em uma detenção que tinha tudo para dar errado, o "destino", ou sei lá o que, aproximou eu e Ginevra Weasley. Tínhamos tudo para dar errado, eu um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley, porém isto não aconteceu. É preciso, porém lembrar, que não basta neste mundo, apenas querermos. É necessário muito mais que isso. E infelizmente nós nos esquecemos disso. E mais uma vez por ironia do destino (supondo que existe um), meu amável pai junto com o Potter, deu um jeito de seqüestrar Ginevra de modo que ela pensasse ter sido eu o autor do seqüestro. Depois de muita discussão, e preciso acrescentar a ajuda da senhorita Granger, conseguimos esclarecer a situação. Porém, neste meio tempo, a Marca Negra já havia sido marcada em meu braço, e mais que isso. Falaremos da Marca mais tarde. Potter, por supostamente, estar na Mansão para salvar Ginevra, em um ato de ciúmes descontrolado, lançou-me a Maldição de Morte. _

_Quero que entenda Grauben, (oh sim sei como se chama) que nada disso pode ser encarado como destino, ou futuro. Não. Decisões podem levar ao erro, ou não. Erros que em determinado momento podem nos parecer certo ou errado. Fáceis ou difíceis. Ninguém esta história toda tem culpa. Ou talvez todos tenham. Não sei. E me arrisco a crer que ninguém sabe. _

_Quero que entenda que nada pode ser mudado. Nem esquecido. Palavras ditas, não podem ser apagadas. Por mais que dissemos que esquecemos, nós nunca esquecemos. Em algum lugar de nosso cérebro, aquelas palavras ficam adormecidas, esperando o momento certo de acordar. Porém, às vezes elas acordam antes ou depois do momento que acharia devido. Eu amava Ginevra. Amo Ginevra. Porém, nossas vidas se distanciaram. E agora, nada mais nos liga. Talvez você pense que isso aconteceu por causa da minha "morte". Pois eu digo que não. Ou que sim. Não podemos prever nem mudar nada. Cada palavra, cada gesto que fazemos interfere no que chamamos de "futuro". Porém, se tudo interfere nele, o tal "futuro" está em constante mudança. E em constante confirmação."_

Grauben leu aquelas linhas como que as engolindo. Milhares de dúvidas pairavam em sua cabeça. Respirou fundo, e prosseguiu.

"Agora, vamos aos fatos, que em certos momentos, nos são mais úteis do que este emaranhado confuso de dúvidas e sentimentos.

_Ao cravarem a força a Marca Negra em meu braço, não fizeram dela, apenas uma ligação ao Lorde. Não. Fizeram algo mais. Algo que poderia muito em breve me salvar, ou talvez a palavra seja predestinar, da morte. A magia é algo muito mais interessante do que a maioria dos bruxos pensa. Mágicas antigas podem ser capazes de coisas que nem em nossos piores medos podemos imaginar existir. Uma delas é essa. Um feitiço, que nos liga a outra pessoa, de um jeito, muito, muito poderoso. Creio que Potter não fale muito disso em casa, seria o cúmulo para Ginevra, espero. Porém, às vezes é melhor conhecer tudo, a Ter que enfrentar o desconhecido. Este feitiço faz com que ambas as pessoas ligadas tenham a obrigação de proteger uma a outra. Seja quanto ao mais simples feitiço de paralisação, seja quanto a Maldições Imperdoáveis. Lorde Voldemort e eu estávamos ligados um ao outro. Este "elo" entre as pessoas faz com que elas sejam imunes a "morte" em si, porém algo pior que a morte as acontece. Algo que creio não ser necessário relatar aqui. Pois bem. Para evitar que isto acontecesse a mim e ao ele próprio, o Lorde das Trevas me protegeu da única maneira que ele conhecia ser possível. Entrou em meu corpo, me possuindo, fazendo com que, eu e ele, fossemos um só. Bom até aí entende que não serviria de nada a proteção: morreríamos os dois. Porém é conhecida a história, de que Lorde Voldemort tem sua alma partida sete vezes, o que o impede de morrer antes de todas as partes de sua alma serem destruídas. Aproveitando-se disso, Lorde fez com que ficássemos em um mesmo corpo, evitando assim, que morrêssemos, ou fossemos afetados pelo feitiço. É lógico que não saímos completamente sãs desta experiência, um tanto quanto desconfortável, "interessante". Nosso elo foi rompido, e nos tornamos algo que ainda não sei exatamente o que é. Creio ser um espírito ou, talvez seja a interpretação mais correta, uma alma. Nossas almas se separaram e agora, precisamos de algo que as una de novo, de modo que possamos cada um de nós voltar para seu próprio corpo. _

Querida Grauben, espero não está-la afastando de mim, quando o que quero é o oposto. É necessário que saiba cada detalhe, pois creio que em breve poderás me ajudar. Se quiser. Por hoje já basta. Devo alertá-la para Ter extremo cuidado ao mostrar este diário seja a quem for. Apenas você pode permitir que o leiam, tendo você, sangue Malfoy. Porém isto agora não importa. Espero que nos vejamos em breve. Até lá, deixo contigo minhas lembranças e palavras, que um dia, quero dizer-lhes em voz alta.

De uma alma, que chora a solidão." 

Grauben leu aquelas últimas palavras e fechou o diário. Abriu-o novamente, porém, nenhuma palavra mais rilhava em suas folhas. Foi até a última página que havia lido, porém, após isso, nada mais se lia.

Deitou-se no sofá abraçada no livro, e adormeceu.

--------------------------------------------- DG ----------------------------------------------

A alguns quilômetros dali, na Londres trouxa, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e cheios voltava para casa. Entrou em seu apartamento, tirando o casaco e indo até a secretária eletrônica. Alguns recados de trabalho e nada mais. Foi até seu quarto, vestiu um pijama de flanela, bem quentinho, e foi preparar algo para comer. Ligou a TV, e já estava quase dormindo quando, um pio alto a desperta. Olha para a janela e em seu parapeito uma coruja branca quica o vidro. Estranhando receber uma coruja, à anos que não recebia nenhuma, pega a carta que ela traz e lhe serve um pouco de comida. Abre o envelope curiosa e uma letra, que a muito não via, forma palavras no pergaminho.

"_Cara Granger,_

_Anos correm e voltamos a nos falar. Porém, hoje, não teremos uma conversa descontraída como tínhamos em frente à lareira no salão comunal. _

_Espere-me no terraço, às 1h. Não se atrase_

Ass: Harry Potter" 

**NA: Bom gente, é isso aí. Finalmente, republicando, fic betada e se merlin quiser, até domingo publico um cap novo. Para isso, preciso da ajuda de vcs, então... Não tenham medo, o botãozinho ali embaixo que diz GO não morde!**

**Até o próximo capitulo!**


	8. O Diário parte 2

**Capítulo 7 – O Diário parte 2**

Matt olhou para Grauben preocupado. Viu os olhos da menina reluzirem brilhantes. Segurou-a pelos ombros virando-a para si.

-Não precisas fazer isso se não quiser. Talvez, pois há uma chance, de não ser verdade. Queres mesmo isto?

-Você sabe que sim. – ouviu a menina falar. Matt sabia o que aquilo significava para Grauben. Abraçou-a bem apertado. E então sem mais palavras, saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas em caracol, e parou na sala. Sentou-se no sofá, tirando um pergaminho do bolso. Pegou uma pena em cima da mesa, rabiscando um rápido bilhete.

"_O diário já está com Grauben. Logo poderemos prosseguir. _

_Ass.: Matt"_

Amarrou a carta na pata de sua coruja, abrindo a janela para que ela saísse. Não tardaria e a resposta viria.

Sentou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos, calmamente. Finalmente havia conhecido Grauben. Há muito que vinham planejando o encontro, porém, com tantas buscas dos aurores por comensais e também a forte segurança de Hogwarts, dificultava e muito o encontro. Sorriu internamente, lembrnado-se do momento em que vira Grauben. Sempre tentava imaginá-la, e por mais que tivesse algumas semelhanças com a que tinha imaginado, a menina havia conseguido surpreende-lo.

Matt sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos. Não podia ficar pensando na beleza da menina. Tinha a missão de protege-la e ajudá-la com o diário e sua missão. Não poderia falhar.

O garoto se levanta, indo até a cozinha. Pega um copo d'água, sentando-se na bancada, com seus pensamentos.

Uma coruja começa a bicar a janela da cozinha. Matt vai até ela, pegando-lhe o envelope. Ele o desenro-la, já sabendo do que se tratava.

"_Matt, recado recebido. Sobre outro assunto._

_Não mande-me mais cartas. Não até nos vermos. Eu lhe procurarei. Potter está atrás de mim. Não é seguro. Cuide de Grauben. Sabe a importância disso. Saiam daí._

_Ass.: Hermione."_

Assim que acabou de ler a carta, sentiu os dedos queimando. Jogou a carta em cima da bancada, em chamas. Em poucos segundos, nenhuma carta mais havia.

Matt ficou refletindo sobre as palavras que havia lido. Precisavam ser rápidos.

-Achei que tivesse me deixado.

Matt olhou para a porta, assustado. Estava tão distraído que nem havia ouvido Grauben chegar.

A menina andou até o loiro. Ele estava um tanto... sério. Grauben tocou seu rosto, delicadamente. Matt fechou os olhos, ao sentir o toque da menina. Não podia. Tinha que seguir o planejado.

Segurou a mão de Grauben, retirando-a do seu rosto. Deu um beijo na testa da menina, dando-lhe um abraço rápido.

-Temos que sair daqui. – falou ele olhando-a.

-Mas... pra onde vamos? – perguntou Grauben sem entender.

-Não sei. Mas não podemos continuar aqui. Logo eles virão.

-Eles? – Graubem tentou, sentindo algo de estranho.

-Não há tempo. Tem um lugar. Em Londres. É nossa única saída.

-Certo. Vou avisar ao Axel...

-Não. Não podemos envolve-lo. Irão atrás dele também. – falou Matt puxando Grauben para fora da casa.

Olhou em volta, procurando por algum intruso. Correu até um beco próximo.

-Espere Matt. Minhas coisas.

-Depois pegamos. Vou aparatar por nós dois, ok?

Grauben teve tempo apenas de confirmar com a cabeça. Logo não estavam mais naquele beco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione foi até seu quarto, pegando uma mochila. Pois algumas mudas de roupa dentro, diminuindo a bolsa depois e guardando-a no bolso de sua calça. Foi até a sala e abriu a lareira. Logo logo, sua visita estaria ali.

Sentou-se no sofá, um pouco nervosa. A hora de começar a jogar as cartas na mesa estava chegando...

-Ora, ora, ora... Vejo que mudaste muito, Granger.

Hermione respirou fundo. Endireitou-se no sofá, encarando forma que via na lareira. Depois te tantos anos, finalmente o reencontro.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo de ti, Potter. – falou ela secamente.

-Quanto rancor, Granger.

-Vamos direto ao assunto, Potter. Não tenho a noite inteira. – falou Hermione secamente.

-Se preferes assim. Muito bem. Quero saber, quem é o amigo de Grauben.

-Se quer saber algo sobre as amizades de Grauben, sugiro qe pergunte a ela. Não sei de que amigo está falando.

-Não seja cínica Granger. Sabemos que Grauben fala sobre muitas coisas com você. E também é você que está com ela em Hogwarts. Deve saber de algo.

-Desculpe desapontá-lo Potter. Não sei.

-Muito bem. Vamos então reformular a pergunta. A dezesseis anos atrás, matei aquele corpo. E hoje quando chego em casa, vejo Grauben e o mesmo corpo. Sem nem um ano de envelhecimento...

-Desculpe-me Potter, mas se veio aqui pra falar sobre o passado, perdeu seu tempo. Não sei de nada que você também não saiba. Agora se me der licença...

-Muito bem Granger. Se não quer ajudar, irei descobrir de outro jeito. Mas não penses que deixarei que confundas Gina novamente.

-Se assim pensas. – falou Hermione, sentindo o ódio subir-lhe a garganta – foi um desprazer rever-lhe Potter. Adeu.

-Adeus Granger.

Hermione levantou-se exasperada. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e foi até seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama, sentindo a raiva em seu corpo.

À dezesseis anos, havia abandonado sua vida. Seus amigos e seu amor. E agora, parecia que tudo decidira voltar.

_Flashback_

_Harry a olhou como quem olhava para uma louca._

_-Como pode dizer isso de mim Mione? EU salvei vocês daquele monstro! Como pode dizer que eu seqüestrei Ginny? EU AMO A GINEVRA! – falou Harry de modo a convencer todos os presentes._

_-Mione você deve estar enfeitiçada, assim como Ginny. Amanhã posso ir ao St. Mungus com você se quiser para..._

_-Não preciso de nenhum hospital Ronald. Nem eu, nem Ginevra. Harry matou Draco. E seqüestrou Ginevra será que vocês n..._

_Porém Hermione não terminou a frase. Viu um Rony furioso se levantar e sacar a varinha._

_-Se você vai ficar profanando mentiras em minha casa, Granger, é melhor ir embora!-Se é assim que você quer Rony. Eu irei._

_E dizendo isso Hermione saiu da Toca, para nunca mais voltar._

_Fim Flashback_

Sentiu uma lágrima descer-lhe dos olhos. Enxugou-a e levantou-se. Já deveria ter-se esquecido. Esquecido de todo aquele passado. E era o que faria. Foi até a lareira e pegou um pouco de pó de flú. Jogou na lareira, entrando em seguida. Olhou o apartamento uma última vez.

**N/A: Finalmente, atualizada!!! Ufa... demorei mas consegui... sorry pela demoras gente, prometo q de agora em diante, será tudo mais rapidinho, viu?**

**Próximo cap, agradecimentos das reviews! Sem falta!**

**Kissus!!!!**


End file.
